Pen type drug delivery devices have application where regular injection by persons without formal medical training occurs. This is increasingly common among patients having diabetes where self-treatment enables such patients to conduct effective management of their diabetes.
For good or perfect glycemic control, the dose of insulin or insulin glargine has to be adjusted for each individual in accordance with a blood glucose level to be achieved. The present invention relates to injectors, for example hand-held injectors, especially pen-type injectors, that is to injectors of the kind that provide for administration by injection of medicinal products from a multidose cartridge. In particular, the present invention relates to such injectors where a user may set the dose.
A user undertaking self-administration of insulin will commonly need to administer between 1 and 80 International Units.